This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr, Mattar is constructing his Ku-band spectrometer and is requesting the assistance with the construction, based on our extensive expertise in this area. We will provide system control hardware and the help with the spectrometer software and implementing resonator and the later stage high-speed microwave switches. His primary application will be to the study on matrix-isolated reactive species before other uses will be developed. Therefore, we anticipate that first we need to implement suitable resonator, which we can readily simulate with the 3D-EM software.